


Marked

by Bagofsin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ???? I guess, Bruising, D/s relationship, Destiel - Freeform, Dom Castiel, Embarrassed Dean, M/M, Spanking, Sub Dean, implied use of a cane, set in season 12 probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagofsin/pseuds/Bagofsin
Summary: Sam and Dean check into a cheap motel for a sudden unexpected hunt. When Dean reacts with horror when he discovers there’s no bathroom in their room, Sam knows Dean’s hiding something.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obama](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=obama).



> This is the first Destiel fic i’ve written in a really long time, and one which i tried pretty hard on. Hope you enjoy it, and be sure to let me know what you think! I really want to get more into writing, so i’d be happy to take requests and stuff. Thanks!!!

It all started sometime during their drive back after a long day of hunting to welcoming beds and the promise of food. The actual hunt proved pretty unsuccessful. They didn’t find what they were looking for, and instead ran into a couple of vamps during an attack and took them down. With a mix of the dry, throbbing heat of south California and them already having been interviewing various people throughout the day, it left their performance less sharp than usual and they took more damage than they perhaps should have. It was now late evening, the piercing sun burnt out and starting to tuck itself into the horizon. Dean sat back in his seat, tapping irritably in time to the low hum of the radio as he sat in traffic. Sam sat next to him, his window cracked open slightly and pressed into his seat with his head titled back and his eyes closed. Dean knew him well enough by his shallow breathing to know he wasn’t completely asleep, just resting tiredly. It was hard to resist, as the cool breeze of the air conditioning puffing soundlessly seemed to pull him into relaxation, comforting against the scorching heat.   
The traffic seemed to dissipate slowly, and soon enough they were making well enough distance. 

The motel was shabby and cheap, but it served enough purpose as a quick fix for an unexpected hunt. They weren’t expecting to stay longer than two or three days anyway and dean found himself able to give into sleep pretty much anywhere. He pulled into the parking lot, and shut off the ignition. It was fairly big. Two large blocks of various rooms, connected by what he guessed was a reception. He shot a look over to Sam, who was still dozing lightly and exited the car. It took less than five minutes to visit the reception, grab a key card for a room booked for 4 days just in case, visit the bathroom within for a quick leak and return to the car. He knocked on the window Sam was leaning on loudly and laughed heartily when he jumped.   
‘Rise and shine, sleepyhead,’ Dean laughed, and he was met with a scowl. He went around the back to pull his suitcase and laptop from the trunk, stepping aside when Sam came over and grabbed his too. They both packed lightly, just changes of clothes and various bathroom supplies that wouldn’t be expected in a cheap motel like this. Nothing unnecessary. Once they were both ready, Dean shut the boot carefully and locked baby with a click. Dean squinted at the number on the key card in his palm, but they managed to find the room quick enough. He opened the door with a swipe and let Sam go first through the doorway. He went straight to the one of the beds closest to the door and sat on the end with a sigh. But dean was frozen in his tracks. He stared wide eyed around the room, fidgeting from foot to foot just frozen.   
Sam looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.  
‘You okay man?’   
Dean nodded, this seeming to break him out of whatever spell he was in.   
‘Yeah,’ he said but the dryness of his throat crept up on him and it ended up coming out hoarse. He cleared his throat and tried again.  
‘Yeah.’  
Sam shot him a look of bewilderment.   
‘You sure? You look like you’ve just seen a ghost or something.’  
Dean stepped into the room, and looked searchingly around it again. The floor consisted of an old carpet. It was pretty much clean and appeared a bright red in the sunlight, and blood red in the shadows. The walls were similar, a pale red mosaic pattern covering every inch of the place. The beds were plain. White sheets, covers and pillows which seemed to stand out against the rest of the room. There were two beds, aligned next to each other against the right wall, opposite those were two sets of dressers aligned against the left wall, between them a cheap stand with a clearly outdated TV. He counted. Two beds, two dressers, one TV stand, one TV but no-  
‘There’s no bathroom.’ He said flatly.   
Sam raised his eyebrows at this, clearly unaffected if he had even noticed.   
‘And?’ He shrugged ‘If you need a leak you can just go to the reception. And I’m pretty sure we’ve gone longer than three days without a shower. We wanted a quick fix remember?’  
He waved his arm, gesturing to the whole room.   
‘Welcome to paradise,’ He mused dryly.  
Dean shook his head. He closed the door behind him, and walked over to his bed. He put down the items he was carrying carefully. He turned slowly back to Sam, trying to mask the look of horror he knew that he had occupied. Sam was watching him, finding his behaviour suspicious and strange, yet amusing.   
‘I need to change.’   
Sam shrugged again. ‘Alright’   
Dean sighed and unzipped his suitcase, bringing out a pair of jeans and a clean shirt. His was stained with sweat from the heat and the hunt, and he really needed to change. Especially since he still needed to make a trip to the store to gather some groceries (see: snacks) and didn’t want to still be wearing these clothes.   
‘I’m going to go and change in the bathroom.’   
Sam was still watching him, and he outright laughed with surprise. This was so oddly out of character of dean and he had no idea what had got him this way, and he found it hilarious.   
‘What?’   
‘I’ll be back in like five minutes. I just need a fresh change of clothes.’   
‘Dude.’ Sam cocked his eyebrows at him, dumbfounded. ‘What’s up with you? You can change here.’  
Dean shook his head, desperately trying to come up with a quick excuse and hide the horror he was feeling in his gut.   
‘I, I mean it’s weird right?’ He forced a chuckle, ‘Aren’t we too old to be comfortable changing in the same room?’  
It sounded exactly like what it was; a desperate attempt at an excuse.   
‘Dean, we’re brothers and adults, stop being such a big fucking baby and just change.’ Sam had no idea what the hell had gotten into Dean, why he was suddenly so seemingly timid to change in front of his brother but it honestly shocked and simultaneously raised suspicion in him. It seemed like he was hiding something, but what could he possibly be hiding?   
‘We’ve changed in front of each other so many times before; it’s no big deal Dean. You don’t need to go all the way to the bathroom in the reception to change.’ He adds.   
Sam mulls it over in his head, trying to decipher his movements to figure out what he could possibly be hiding. Dean shifts from foot to foot, scrunching and unscrunching the clothes in his hands; thinking. He was anxious and worried; Sam could tell that at the very least. He bites back a smile the best he can when he settles on he thought his brother had gotten blind drunk at some point recently, and gotten a stupid tattoo. Man, it must be really, really stupid and big for him to be this affected, Sam thinks and laughs silently.   
‘I’ll even turn completely away from you if you want,’ He says as if he were speaking to a child. At this Dean gives him a hot glance and defeated sigh.   
‘God, fine. I guess it is easier than going all that way over there.’ He hesitates, biting the inside of his cheek. ‘Turn all the way around though.’  
Sam almost shakes his head in disbelief.   
‘You are so weird,’ he says lightly, but complies with a ‘whatever.’   
He hears Dean Sigh and the furious rustling of clothes as he starts to get dressed as quick as he can. Sam just sits there for a few beats, tapping on his thighs with his back to his brother and he suddenly gets a thought. He knows he should just respect Dean’s wishes and just… mind his own business but the temptation to catch a glance at this dumb tattoo, or whatever it is, and tease him relentlessly about it (if not just have the satisfaction of knowing what bothered him so much) was too overpowering.  
So he did, quietly and without the bed creaking, he turned his torso ever so slightly towards his brother and stole a glance at him.   
Dean was sitting on the edge of the bed, furthest away from Sam. He was already in his new shirt, but sat in his boxers with his legs over the side of the bed, bent down and fidgeting with getting a new pair of jeans over his ankles. He abruptly stood, and bent down to grab his jeans and yank them up and that’s when Sam saw. He felt like all of the air had been pushed out of his lungs as his emotions sat somewhere between complete shock and disbelief and hysterical amusement.   
‘Oh my god’ was all he could muster, in a breathless whisper.   
Dean’s head shot to the side, and time seemed to slow. His eyes widened in the horror that he had been trying to hide since he walked through the door and his mouth hung open wordlessly. Sam was still staring at him, eyebrows shot up, and for good reason too.   
Starting from the top of his thighs, long and thin harsh looking raised welts populated dean’s skin. Some were an angry red, some were starting to bruise a flushed purple and they lined up perfectly against each other; only a few overlapping. They disappeared at the base of his ass where his boxers covered him and left the rest to imagination. Sam wasn’t stupid, and knew that a cane or something similar had to have been used purposefully to give this effect.   
Dean whipped around, giving a yelp and a curse as he scrambled to pull up his jeans as fast as he could, but before he was able Sam almost choked because that wasn’t even it. The front of deans thighs, or more specifically inner thighs, were covered in large, bruising hickies and a few fully fledged bite marks that had slightly broken the skin and had started to bruise a deep mix of blue and purple. He shook and flushed with embarrassment at Sam’s shocked gaze, who just sat there with his mouth parted, and opening and closing. He felt like breaking into breathy, shocked laughter but not even that would come. Dean lowered his gaze, and yanked up his jeans fully and fixed the button.   
‘Fuck,’ he said quietly deliberately avoiding Sam’s gaze. He went back to his suitcase and pulled on a jacket.  
‘Dean, holy shit’ Sam finally managed, his voice shaken with shock. And hey, he thought, he wasn’t one to judge but god damn dean was probably the last person he would’ve expected to be into something like this. He could barely get his head around this, yet alone even begin to think about who the hell dean had been with because he doubts he would let a casual hook up include whatever this was.   
Dean meets Sam’s eyes briefly, his eyes flushed with shame.   
‘We are not talking about this.’ He says quickly, and drops his gaze again. He starts to walk hurriedly towards the door, and Sam lets out another breathy laugh in disbelief.   
‘Dean-‘He starts, but dean waves a hand dismissively in his direction, face pressed into his jacket in embarrassment.   
‘This never happened.’ He states flatly, and then a tad over dramatically: ‘I’m going for a drink. Let’s never talk about this again.’  
And he goes, slamming the door and leaving Sam fixed on his bed whose eyebrows are still high up on his forehead, and he shakes his head in dumbfounded shock before breaking out into hysterical laugher because he just can’t believe this. He decides he needs to find out who this new person in Dean’s life is, and soon, before he gives into exhaustion and settles to sleep.   
It’s been 3 weeks since the hunt, and since that. Sam, thank god, hasn’t mentioned anything. It was tense the day after, but with a shrug he decided that it didn’t matter anymore and things went pretty much back to normal. Though he still wanted to find out who exactly this partner was, he hadn’t gotten any closer to that either. The case ended up being fine. They solved it and destroyed the source of the problem pretty quickly, leaving with a day left in their rented room but wanting to go home anyways.   
The brothers sat now, in the bunker around a table with Cas in-between them. Dean was mindlessly eating chips out of a bag, and Sam was sipping coffee. A natural comfortable silence bled into the air, as they each scoured the web on their devices looking for some, any news on strange murders which might point them in the direction of Lucifer. They had been searching all day but to no avail, and although they didn’t have any sense of where the sun currently was in the bunker, they knew it was well into the AM hours of the morning. Dean finished his snack, and titled his head back, with a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was tired, and starting to get to the point of being unable to function or do anything useful because of it. He leant back into his chair, locking his phone with a frustrated huff and putting it into his pocket. He wiped his eyes tiredly, and bit back a yawn.   
‘I think I’m gonna’ hit the hay.’ He said gruffly, mostly towards his brother. Sam was tired too, but still able to go another couple of hours probably. He looked up, studying his face for a moment, before nodding at him.   
‘Alright.’ He said, smiling faintly at him. Dean nodded at Cas who just watched him, a faint smile also tinged with a slight look of worry for the health of Dean. Cas nodded at him also.  
With another sigh, he pulled out his chair and got heavily to his feet. He walked around the table past Cas, who’s eyes met for a moment and his eyes lit up hotly. Suddenly, as Dean was about to move past him to exit the room, his hand shot out and slapped dean once on the left of his ass. He yelped and his breath caught in his throat. Cas smirked at his reaction in a way that is purely predatory. Dean stopped in his tracks, and his face flushed in embarrassment. He turned around slightly, and flicked his gaze to Sam’s who no matter how much he wished he hadn’t have noticed, had been watching and whose mouth was gaped open as the pieces of his mystery clicked together. Dean’s gaze snaps back down as he realises that Sam had realised and he walked as quickly as his legs could carry him out of the room, leaving Sam once again shocked and his eyebrows so high that if they went any higher they’d probably disappear into his hairline. Cas however, seemed somehow unaffected. He was relaxed, leant forward in his chair with his elbows propped on the table and his attention back to his tablet. However, if you looked closely you could see amusement flickering in his eyes and a ghost of a smirk on his face, as he acknowledged Sam’s utter shock and relished it and the embarrassment he had caused Dean. Sam wasn’t so sure he felt better or worse now that he knew what he wanted to know, but all he could currently do was shake his head in disbelief and hope that this kind of shit didn’t become the norm around him.   
He sat back uttering a ‘holy shit,’ and Cas no longer tried to hide his smirk.


End file.
